


From Fabric To 'Facing

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate was dressed in a pair of light blue lace panties, and Cyclonus watched, unable to take his eyes off of his smaller mate. Then Tailgate started moving his hips as he seductively slipped his servos down his thighs, essentially dancing. He finished his little dance as Cyclonus stood up and then kneeled down to his level to get a much better look at the mech in the thin blue fabric.</p>
<p>"You like?" The smaller mech asked, turning in a quick circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Fabric To 'Facing

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr but forgot to post it here. But it's here now so enjoy~!

It started when Tailgate locked optics with Cyclonus while the two were resting together on their berth. Cyclonus inched towards him, trying to kiss him, but his sparkmate interrupted by saying, "Wait right here. I have a surprise for you~!"

"Oh do you now?" Cyclonus' interest was piqued, and he was getting aroused.

"Mhmm, just wait here for a second," Jumping off of the berth and onto the floor, Tailgate made a mad dash to the closet. Objects could be heard being thrown about and boxes being undone before Cyclonus saw his mate again. Then what appeared in the entrance to the closet had him both surprised and steaming with arousal. 

Tailgate was dressed in a pair of light blue lace panties, and Cyclonus watched, unable to take his eyes off of his smaller mate. Then Tailgate started moving his hips as he seductively slipped his servos down his thighs, essentially dancing. He finished his little dance as Cyclonus stood up and then kneeled down to his level to get a much better look at the mech in the thin blue fabric.

"You like?" The smaller mech asked, turning in a quick circle.

“Must you really ask?” Cyclonus replied.

Tailgate let out a happy squeal and threw himself into his mate’s arms. Cyclonus filled what was left of the gap between himself and Tailgate, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the back of his shoulder. Then Cyclonus let his lips make their way to the side of Tailgate's neck cables for more kisses while his servos were doing other things entirely.

With a sudden change in position for the two of them, Cyclonus flipped Tailgate around and laid him down on their shared berth. His servos wandered over the hips on which the panties clung to, tracing the outline of their lace and brushing up against the soft fabric. Tailgate, who was enjoying the little, light touches, was taken by surprise when Cyclonus quickly pulled down the panties to his ankles and lifted up his legs to gain better access to his valve.

Cyclonus began licking and playing with a digit until Tailgate asked for more and he added a second, then a third.

“Stop treating me like I’m gentle as paper,” Tailgate whined to his mate. “Just fuck me already, Cyclonus!”

“You ready?” Something of a smirk crept its way onto Cyclonus’ face plates.

Tailgate moaned and said, "I’m damn well ready. Give it to me, baby! Please give it to me!"

“If you want it, then you must beg me harder than that.”

With his lover’s spike right at the edge of his wet valve, Tailgate found himself in no position to argue. When he should’ve been opening his mouth to moan in pleasure, he instead moaned and begged like yearning virgin. 

“I want you! I want you to throw me against a wall, wrap your arms around my waist and kiss me. Kiss me until we have to stop to catch our breaths! I want you and only you, Cyclonus~!”

“Hmm,” Cyclonus’ eyes began glinting in a certain loving glow over hearing his partner beg. He repaid him by slowly slipping his spike into his leaking valve, and Tailgate responded enthusiastically with a, "Yes~!"

When it didn’t go any further, Tailgate started to whine and tremble in lust as he looked back up to his mate for an answer.

“Go on…”

With that being his only reply, Tailgate moaned just for a second and said something about Cyclonus being a tease before finding the right words.

“I want you! I want my trembling hands to grab your waist and dance with you in the middle of an empty room! I want to struggle on days when I can’t see you! I want you~!” 

Cyclonus started thrusting into Tailgate, slow at first, but firm. The meaningful words from his mate went on however.

“I want my hand to rest on your forearm as we enter a bar, so you can reassure me that I’m safe with you! I want to sing to you in the shower and have you shut me up with kisses because we both know I’m no real singer compared to you, Cyclonus~!

Then he started picking up speed.

"Oh, Cyclonus~!"

He thrust again.

"Yes?"

Another well aimed thrust.

"So good~! Keep going~!”

He thrust again, this time harder.

“Oh! Oh! O- Oh! Cy- Cyclonus~!!!”

They kept going at it, both having an immensely good time. Then Tailgate came first and he let out a short cry of delight. This finally pushed Cyclonus over the edge as his own come shout out of him and into Tailgate.

Cyclonus huffed and carefully maneuvered on the berth to lay next to where Tailgate was still lying and kissed him.

That night they fell asleep cuddling, sweet little words still being passed about by the two of them to each other.


End file.
